Under the Weather
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Sips is sick so Sjin takes care of him… in more ways than one. Sips x Sjin. / Yogscast fic.


"Lay your butt down, mister!" Sjin demanded as he forced Sips to lay down on their bed. He had been coughing since this morning but refused to admit he was sick. He was stubborn but Sjin was immune to his antics.

"I don't want to lay down." He whined a bit deliriously. His throat was sore from the endless coughing that plagued him all day but still fought him. "I don't need you to baby me."

Definitely not convinced, Sjin reached for his shirt. "You can fight me all you want but you are burning up. I'm going to take your shirt off."

Sips shook his head in an attempt to stop him. "But you'll see me naked."

The silence that followed was brought on by complete and utter shock. Just hearing that told Sjin that he was definitely sick. Trying not to lose himself, he shakes his head. "You are definitely not okay. Just shut up and give me your shirt." Reluctantly, Sips lets him take it. "Thank you. Now please calm yourself while I get you some water."

He draped the shirt over the head of the bed and briefly left the room. He then swiftly returned with a glass of water. "Here, you can sit up."

Gratefully, he took it and sipped it slowly.

Sjin reached over and felt his forehead. "You are really hot. After you drink that, you are going to lie down," Sips grunted in response if you can call that a response. The last drops of water emptied into his mouth and he handed the glass back. Sjin laid it on the bedside table. "Please rest now."

He lays back down and Sjin covers him up. For a second, it's quiet between them but as the healthier man turns to walk away, the sickly man weakly grabs his shirt. "Stay here with me."

Surprised, Sjin turns around to see his puppy dog expression. "You can't rest if I'm in here distracting you, Sips."

Sips shakes his head weakly. "It's hot. I feel like I'm going to die. Stay here with me please."

A sudden feeling of pity for Sips washed over him even though it was Sips own stubbornness that brought this on. All day he had worried. All day he wanted to take care of him and make him well again. That feeling was a bit embarrassing but now that Sips was asking for it, he wondered if he should come back or walk away.

"Sjin." He uttered breathlessly. "I need you. I'm sorry I'm so stubborn. I'm begging you to stay with me."

At this point, he didn't know if it was Sips or the cold talking to him but one of them truly needed him and either way, he would be able to rub this in his face when he recovers. He sighs happily. "I really wish this dependency could last forever." He turns back to him. "but that just wouldn't be you."

Twisting to his wants, Sjin laid beside him on top of the covers. Sips smiled at him but was falling asleep. "I'm so lucky to have you..."

Sjin shakes his head. "Goddamn, you are delirious. Just go to sleep."

Sips reached over to take his hand. "Will you kiss me first?"

"When you're sick? Probably not the best idea." He answers before sighing. "This is a bit frustrating actual. You are so vulnerable right now but I can't touch you at all."

"What do you mean? You can always touch me." Sips takes his hand and lays it on his chest. His breathing starts to increase rapidly.

Sjin's heart begins beating out of his chest and his self control is going haywire as he feels the mans chest. Right now, he knows he should pull away but he can't bring himself to. "We should stop..." He manages to say but doesn't believe it.

Sips moves his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers sensually. "I want you, Sjin. I'm... I'm begging you to touch me."

Shaking now, Sjin stammers. "S-Stop." The feeling of his tongue and the helpless way he looked into his eyes made something snap inside him. All of a sudden, he was on top of the sickly man who was still burning up.

Sips was covered in sweat and looked completely drained of energy and Sjin was heaving excitingly on top of him. The topper didn't even remember jumping him like this but his body wanted to touch Sips. He needed to. Leaning down, he licked the man's neck and the 'prey' moaned.

In the back of his mind, Sjin knew he should stop but his self control went out the window but as he pulled away to admire the man's alluring face, he was surprised to see Sips sleeping soundly. His little maneuver had worn his frail body out. Thank Notch for that because Sjin came back to his senses and moved off him. His hand covered his face in shock. "That was close. I almost assaulted him. Oh, Notch, what is wrong with me?"

Embarrassed, he looked back at the man who was definitely sound asleep and made a mental note to himself that Sips is dangerous to his health when he's sick. His heart fell back into it's regular rhythm and he debated getting back in the bed with him. After much back and forth between himself, he decided to but only after he took care of some things in the bathroom.

Morning finally broke through and Sips eyes opened. He yawned and stretched only to realize he was feeling much better. "Oh man, I feel fantastic."

"Good morning, Sips..." Sjin said behind him.

Sips stands up and stretches some more then turns to look at him. "Good morning, you bastard."

Sjin smiled. "Well, I see you are much better."

"I am." He laughs like he accomplished something. "It's funny though because I don't remember anything at all."

Looking up in surprise. "Seriously, Not even-" He was going to spill everything but what would be the point.

"Not even what?"

Sjin looked away. "Nothing. I uh... I took care of you last night."

"Really?" He said, amused. "That's hard to believe. Oh well, I'm fine now so it's back to work. That sweet dirt is calling my name."

Sjin watched him leave the room without questioning anything else. He couldn't tell if it was luck or a curse that he remembered none of that last night. Sips reverted back to his normal self and Sjin wouldn't have it any other way. He was happy to have control of himself once again.


End file.
